Most networks are based on Ethernet technology. Ethernet services, which were for local networks, now can be used over a wide area network. Border gateway protocol-virtual private wire service (BGP-VPWS) became a widely used technology, which allows for point-to-point services. Now, the industry has developed the Ethernet virtual private network (EVPN) technology that may provide the same features as BGP-VPWS and at better scale and performance. BGP-VPWS and EVPN-VPWS are different in several ways; therefore, there is a need to develop a way to interwork the BGP-VPWS technology and EVPN-VPWS technology.